This invention relates to a process for creating rare earth oxysulfide phosphors which involves milling techniques which result in essentially a non-agglomerated free flowing phosphor.
Rare earth oxysulfide phosphors have become successful x-ray intensifier phosphors. In this application the phosphor is on a screen called an intensifier screen. The screen is mounted in a cassette where in operation the phosphor thereon is exposed to x-rays. The phosphor converts the x-rays into visible or near visible radiation to which a photosensitive film is exposed resulting in an image being produced on the film.
Recent demands on the x-ray intensifier screen industry have led to the desirability of a non-agglomerated, free flowing phosphor that can be easily mixed with binder systems without extensive milling or similar processing.